1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a sand delivery device, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved traction device wherein the same provides dispersion of a sand mixture to a drive wheel of a self-propelled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sand application devices of various types have been utilized with self-propelled vehicles in the prior art. Such devices have generally been of a fairly elaborate or extensive organization, as opposed to the instant invention setting forth a compact and readily adjustable organization for use with a drive wheel of an associated self-propelled vehicle. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,578 to Moses wherein a conduit is operatively associated with a source of compressed air to direct a sand mixture to a drive wheel of an associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,781 to Loftus sets forth a sand pipe dispensing nozzle configured for use with an application of sand to assist in providing traction to a drive wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,419 to Elston sets forth a sander for use with vehicles utilizing an elaborate valving mechanism to direct sand into an associated wheel of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,977 to Campbell, et al. sets forth a sander mechanism utilizing pressurized sand through an associated nozzle directed at a vehicular wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,512 to Kilgore sets forth a sand delivery nozzle for use in application of sand to a vehicular wheel, such as a train.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved traction device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.